Un Cercueil Vide : Une Légère Déviation Scénaristique
by Hachka
Summary: Pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée, Sherlock observa vraiment Mary. Mais, pour une fois, il n'arriva pas à la bonne conclusion et imputa ça à la moustache de John


**Disclaimer** : Sherlock Holmes appartient à A. C. Doyle. Ce qu'en ont fait Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat est juste admirable.

 **Bêta Lectrice** : Aucune pour l'instant

 **Note de l'auteur** : Et on en revient à l'équilibre instable. Ou comment le scénario aurait pu prendre une direction totalement différente mais finalement non :D

Deuxième épisode de la série des déviations scénaristiques.

* * *

Un Cercueil Vide : une légère déviation scénaristique

* * *

La tête penchée en arrière pour éviter que le sang ne tache le col de son manteau, ses doigts pinçant l'arrête de son nez pour arrêter le flot, Sherlock réfléchissait. Ou plutôt, essayait de donner du sens à cette soirée. Et de ne surtout pas penser à cette ridicule moustache.

John avait un don pour ne jamais réagir de la manière prévue mais il n'avait jamais à ce point mal évalué l'ampleur de sa colère. Il lui avait sauvé la vie. Comment John pouvait-il être en colère d'être encore en vie ? N'importe quel esprit rationnel aurait déjà fait le calcul.

Bon, il devait admettre que deux ans étaient peut-être une période un peu longue pour le laisser sans nouvelles mais, une fois le deuil fait, peu importe le nombre de mois derrière. Et puis, c'était pour son bien, uniquement pour son bien. Savoir l'aurait de nouveau mis en danger.

\- Je ne comprend pas, dit-il à voix haute, juste avant de se rendre compte que Mary était à ses côtés.

Elle était celle qui avait passé le plus de temps avec John pendant son absence. Peut-être, malgré son intelligence restreinte, avait-elle acquis une certaine compréhension de son comportement actuel.

\- J'ai dis que j'étais désolé, c'est ce qui se fait, non ?

Elle lui adressa un regard surpris. Après tout, c'était la première fois de la soirée qu'il lui adressait directement la parole.

\- Hé bien, on peut dire que vous ne comprenez rien à la nature humaine.

Cette réponse le prit un peu au dépourvu. Qu'est-ce que la nature humaine avait à voir avec son John ? John était au-dessus de tout ça. Bien en dessous de lui, évidemment, mais un tout petit peu plus intelligent que le reste de l'espèce humaine. Si cette femme le considérait à son niveau alors elle n'avait clairement rien appris de lui en ces quelques mois.

\- La nature ? non. Humaine ? Non, répondit Sherlock déjà occupé à penser à autre chose.

John semblait vraiment en colère à son encontre, il allait donc attendre un peu avant de lui demander de faire ses valises et retourner habiter avec lui. Peut-être que s'il achetait du lait et un nouveau set à thé pour remplacer leurs tasses fêlées John se calmerait un peu.

La voix de Mary le tira brusquement de ses pensées.

\- Je le convaincrai.

\- Vraiment ? s'exclama Sherlock avec incrédulité.

\- Oui.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée, Sherlock l'examina avec précision.

La qualité de son manteau la disait enfant unique.

Les poils de différentes couleurs entre les doigts de ses gants disaient fréquents contacts avec des animaux à l'extérieur. Chiens, non chats errants. Adore les chats donc.

Son maintien disait enfance très stricte. Ou entraînement militaire. Mais l'écart entre ses pieds ne correspondait pas à une garde militaire. Parents stricts donc.

La robe longue ne mettant beaucoup en valeur ses atouts la disait désabusée.

Mais elle portait une robe de soirée et un parfum un peu sophistiqué, donc un caractère romantique.

Les lentilles à peine discernables la disait myope.

La manière dont elle le regardait droit dans les yeux traduisaient une certaine intelligence, plus que ce dont il lui avait initialement fait crédit.

Malgré leur différence de hauteur, elle avait préféré lever les yeux plutôt que de lever la tête, ce qui se traduisait par un certain désabusement. Ou des réflexes de sniper, ce que contredisait sa respiration.

Les rides autour de sa bouche disaient une très bonne maîtrise de plusieurs langages dont au moins deux ayant un alphabet différent de l'anglais. Pas d'études de langues pourtant, ni de famille étrangère. Une passion pour les voyages alors.

Sa couleur de peau la disait anglaise pur souche. Même si la coloration de ses cheveux pouvait cacher plus que des cheveux blancs.

Son grain de peau, non masqué par du fond de teint au niveau de son cou, disait un régime assez strict. Peut-être sans gluten.

Les quelques grains blanc derrière son oreille gauche pouvaient être de la farine. Cuisinière donc.

Tatouage vieux d'au moins vingt ans sur l'arrière de la nuque, effacé depuis plus de dix. Il aurait bien dit signe de gang mais le reste des données indiquait plutôt erreur de jeunesse ou adolescence rebelle.

Ses mains étaient un peu épaisses pour la taille de son poignet, ce qui pouvait traduire des cals. Infirmière à mis-temps avec un deuxième emploi un peu plus manuel, ce qui expliquait les ongles courts et parfaitement entretenus.

La manière dont ses hanches étaient légèrement inclinées vers la gauche pouvaient être dues à une scoliose infantile ou une lourde opération chirurgicale au niveau de l'appendice. Blessure par balle semblait un peu extrême mais un accident grave n'était pas à exclure.

Elle avait une excellente condition physique pour une femme de cet âge mais, malgré des cuisses très bien modelées, elle ne mettait pas son corps en valeur. Modestie ou complexe féminin.

Ses chaussures étaient d'une demi-pointure trop petites, augmentant la prise au pied au détriment du confort. Mais au moins, elle pourrait courir à une vitesse décente sans se soucier de les perdre. Le talon, moins usé que le reste de la chaussure témoignait d'une capacité à se déplacer quelque soit le type de sol.

Elle lui sourit d'un air indulgent. Un peu plus loin sur le trottoir, un taxi s'arrêta et John ouvrit la porte arrière. Il appela Mary d'une voix impatiente et elle inclina presque imperceptiblement la tête dans la direction de sa voix.

Menteuse.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, Sherlock vit le personnage se décomposer devant ses yeux, brouillant tous ses sens. Puis, aussi soudainement, elle fut de nouveau Mary, infirmière à mi-temps au cœur d'or qui avait pris soin d'un pauvre soldat accablé par le deuil.

Elle lui fit au revoir de la tête et grimpa dans le taxi, suivie de John. Sherlock les regarda s'éloigner et se mit une claque mentale. Il n'y avait aucun moyen que Mary ait pu simuler un personnage à ce point dans le détail.

Il blâma ce bref moment d'égarement sur la moustache de John et se promit de tout faire pour rentrer de nouveau dans ses bonnes grâces.

* * *

 **Note** : J'ai réussi à déchiffrer toutes les déductions que fait Sherlock au sujet de Mary dans le premier épisode de la saison 3. Aviez-vous remarqué que le « menteuse » était là depuis le début ?

Et sinon, n'allez pas me faire faire qu'il a pu déduire en une fraction de seconde qu'elle « faisait son propre pain » ou qu'elle avait « une cicatrice à l'appendice ».

Si vous avez remarqué une autre incohérence dans la série Sherlock, n'hésitez-pas à m'en faire part et j'étofferais la série des déviations scénaristiques


End file.
